micronationswikiaorg-20200223-history
User talk:Armando Commando
Welcome Hi, welcome to MicroWiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:Aaronus Fontakronis page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Republicfiveislands (Talk) 02:34, December 18, 2011 Tyranny Do you mean tyranny in the classical sense of a state of the people against an undesirable regime, or the in the modern sense a political regime itself? Grummia 15:25, December 23, 2011 (UTC) Grummia, my micronation is no longer a tyranny, but a representative democracy. Aaronus Fontakronis 05:40, December 27, 2011 (UTC)Aaronus FontakronisAaronus Fontakronis 05:40, December 27, 2011 (UTC) We are not in war wth you! never have never will! I understand, just calm down, I sincerely have no urge to fight you.Aaronus Fontakronis 15:40, January 13, 2012 (UTC)Armando CommandoAaronus Fontakronis 15:40, January 13, 2012 (UTC) Im sorry but you create pages about my micronation being in war with you and edit all my pages. Lets sign a treaty and both admit that this is all over? I agree, Armor is sorry, we are merely just angry that Prince Jordan referred to us as terrorists and little Nazis. Im sorry, that was not me, Grummia edited my page with incorrect information, I posted a reply and he changed it because the punctuation and spelling was incorrect. He then edited it and replaced with different information. I have a image with the original and new version email that was sent to me! Is this prince jordan? Yes I agree, I do not have any idea why they would have attepted to be me? Im not anything special, Im just a normal Boy! So this is war on Grummia? You could declaire war, but The DRWR is going to decline your offer because are country is in pierces after the new merger, Sorry. The conflict I am guessing the conflict went like this: 1) Some person posing as Prince Jordan used his account to call you terrorists (Prince Jordan said he did not write the comment on the W.A.F. talk). 2) I took this response too far by saying to Prince Jordan that he should not have relations if he really thought you were terrorists. 3) This caused confusion and sparked a major cold war between you and Williamsia. 4) You agreed to an armistice, and blamed me for causing the conflict. I did not want to be involved, and even apologised for and took back the first message I sent to Prince Jordan, so what is your basis for blaming me for the cold war? Also, if something is wrong with this list of events, please tell me. Also, I think the real question that must be asked is "If someone else got control of Prince Jordans account, who did?" Michael II Grummia 23:37, January 13, 2012 (UTC) PS: If you see any messages against you in the recent events on the wiki, they were based on a mistake and bad information, and they have been swiftly removed. Either Prince Jordan really was telling the truth, someone sabotaged his messages, or he was lying about him not writing the messages. We apologize for the confusion, and we hope we will not have to ever have any disputes. Armando Commando Thank you, and I have tried to right the wrongs I have done in order to fit the situation. Hopefully, someone did use User:Jordboss behind Prince Jordan's back, and/or the whole thing can be forgotten. I am grateful for your apology, and I, too, hope we will not have any disputes. By the way, simply to clarify Grum's economy, we are highly socialist, but truly reject Soviet and other oppressive systems. (for example, we would've supported the IWW's decision to condemn the Bolsheviks in 1918) The aura of power and wickedness surrounding these movements are of no interest to us. Grummia 04:48, January 14, 2012 (UTC) Ok, so I guess the Armored Federation strongly dislikes EXTREMIST communists, not countries with communist aspects. So I guess our countries could get along. Aaronus Fontakronis 06:27, January 14, 2012 (UTC)Armando CommandoAaronus Fontakronis 06:27, January 14, 2012 (UTC) Relations and delays It is relieving to hear that it was a joke! Anyway, us at Grum have been very busy, with the stitching of a flag, a birthday, education, and so on. Also, we are in the midst of writing a more permanent and strong constitution, which will make us offline for a few days. We will not be inactive, though, and we do appreciate your request for diplomatic ties, but we will most likely be able to formally respond on the 20th or 21st. Until then, good luck for you and Armor! Grummia 03:11, January 19, 2012 (UTC) Good luck to grummia! And thank you, for we are working on a special weapon. Just a quick message: The constitution is taking longer than expected. Sorry for the inconvenience! Grummia 03:19, January 24, 2012 (UTC) Its ok. Take your time. Relations We have finally finished our first constitution today, and are now ready to have formal relations with you. As long as your nation doesn't cause a nuclear explosion, I think our countries shall get along very well! ☺ Hopeful regards, Michael II Grummia 15:39, January 26, 2012 (UTC) Thank you! This is our country's first true step to peace, alliance with a communist nation! And don't worry, we don't have nuke tech yet, and probably may never come close. Nemkhav Federation Greetings, M. Commando! My name is J.J. Hakimoto. I am representing theNemkhav Federation . We are very impressed with your micronation, and we would love to have you join us. I think you will find that joining us will be very helpful in increasing your prestige, and thus helping you achieve your micronation's goals. At the very least, we would love to have the World Armored Federation become a member of the Union of Nemkhav Aligned States. Regards-- CrimsoniaRep 00:46, February 2, 2012 (UTC) We at the Armored Federation are glad that you recognize us as a prestigious micronation. But before we do anything hasty, such as join you, what benefits would we get out of your union? We are constantly looking for new manpower, new military technology, and new territory. The Armored Federation would like to know if the NAS would help us with any of the three goals I have just listed above. We appreciate conducting diplomacy with other powers such as you. Quesopaza ( Armored Federation slang for "until later")! Greetings again M. Commando! The Nemkhav Federation allows its member states to pursue their own goals free of the interference of the central government. The primary benefit of joining us is that you would be able to publicise your goals and have them heard by a wide audience of influential micronations. Regards-- CrimsoniaRep 16:45, February 4, 2012 (UTC) When you mean join, do you mean merge with, or ally with? I mean that you would become a member state of the Nemkhav Federation. You would have the opportunity to hold offices in the central Nemkhav government and access the Nemkhav fora and Skype chatrooms. Regards -- CrimsoniaRep 23:55, February 5, 2012 (UTC) Have you made a decision yet? CrimsoniaRep 01:48, February 11, 2012 (UTC) M. Commando, have you reached a decision? CrimsoniaRep 15:48, February 20, 2012 (UTC) We shall gladly join the Nemkhav Federation! Excellent, M. Commando, I'm very glad. There are three parts to an application: the first part can be read by clicking here. Then, please fill out this part: Part 2: Application Name of Applicant Nation: Name of Leader: Population: Territorial Claims: Requested Status: Part Three: Signature I hereby apply for Republic/Monarchy/Province status within the Nemkhav Federation, on behalf of my Micronation and with the support of my people. I am fully aware of the rights accorded to my nation by this action, and am prepared to ensure that the ideals of Democracy, Brotherhood and Peace reign in my nation. I hereby turn all Foreign Affairs over to the Nemkhav Federation Government, in trust that the Federation Government will take care of my nation’s foreign interests. Signed: Date: CrimsoniaRep 19:56, February 28, 2012 (UTC) World Armored Federation Armando Commando 3 Philadelphia, USA, San Diego, USA, Manhattan, USA, Cenaturus A galaxy, Messier 106 Black Hole, and the galaxy NGC 1316 (all real places). Military Democracy, constant militant operations, demand for soldiers I hereby apply for Republic/Monarchy/Province status within the Nemhkav Federation, on behalf of my Micronation and with the support of my people. I am fully aware of the rights accorded to my nation in this action, and am prepared to ensure that the ideals of Democracy, Brotherhood and peace reign in my nation. I hereby turn over most Foreign Affairs over to the Nemkhav Federation Government, in trust that the Federation Government will care for most of my nation's foreign interests. Aaronus Fontakronis 17:14, March 11, 2012 (UTC)Armando CommandoAaronus Fontakronis 17:14, March 11, 2012 (UTC) Very well :) Matthew Burklandssen 05:12, April 16, 2012 (UTC)